


His Tardis, an Interlude.

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: They are Not immune to tenderness. In this fanart, anyway.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	His Tardis, an Interlude.

**Author's Note:**

> In reality, i'm fairly certain Thirteen is, in fact, immune to tenderness. He's not, he'd cry once he was done being excessively violent, but still. I can draw them in as many ooc ways as i wish to to cope with their issues. Plus, i'm not That talented at drawing excessive violence and that would more than likely be what happened if they Did actually end up screwing, So. 
> 
> This is his tardis because the bed covers are purple.

Au where they're not violent idiots.


End file.
